Sakura and an Air Raid by a Big Doll Squadron
by Yuki Neco
Summary: Made-up extra episode supposedly in the middle of Sakura Card Season, written in a script style. Check out how she transforms the Arrow Card into a Sakura Card. The story contains kind of dirty humors, but enjoy it.


Preface 

This fanfic is written in the form of a script. This is an extra episode that I, Yuki Neco, made up—roughly the same length as the TV episode. Suppose this fanfic is taking place in the middle of Sakura Card Season. Uhh... I may have written Eriol a bit too weird... well, but he's my favorite character.

**Bold faced letters** mean the name of the speaker.  
_Italicized letters_ mean what the speaker thinks in mind.  
Indentless sentence means the stage description.

**Sakura and the Air Raid by a Big Doll Squadron**

**_by Yuki Neco_**

In the lunch time, Sakura's gang are having lunch in the schoolyard. On finishing her lunch, Rika took a needle and thread out of her bag and resumes making a plush doll.

**Sakura:** Wow, you're making a doll, Rika? You're a good sewer!

**Tomoyo:** Yeah, she's really dexterous.

**Rika:** Thanks.

**Naoko:** But this looks like someone we know...

**Rika: **Blushes

**Yamazaki:** Did you know that dolls used to be men's belongings in ancient times?

**Chiharu:** Not again...

**Yamazaki:** Ancient dolls are just like a living person, and as big as this human size.

**Sakura:** Why that big?

**Yamazaki:** Good question, Sakura. Those explorers took the dolls along with them to their long-term exploration in a desert freezing continent, where they missed their wives or girlfriends.

**Tomoyo:** In place of their wives or girlfriends?

**Yamazaki:** Yep. Those dolls had a fascinating device to remind them of their wives or girlfriends; when they used the device, they could feel a fascinating ecstasy. However, this guy was really into the fascinating ecstasy, and he ended up spending his whole time with his doll, so his girlfriend got mad, and...

**Chiharu:** Hey, stop lying. Don't make me hurt you.

Chiharu drags Yamazaki out of the place.

**Sakura:** That was a lie?

**Tomoyo:** Heh heh heh, that was about a love doll.

**Sakura:** Hoe? You mean they call a big doll a love doll?

**Tomoyo:** Uh, that's not it. Well, I mean...

The bell tolls.

**Rika:** Let's hurry up, or we'll be late for math class.

All the kids run to classroom.

* * *

Sakura back home talks with Kero in her room.

**Sakura: **I've saved my allowance enough to buy some clothes, so I'm going to the department store this weekend.

**Kero:** Hmm, you never wasted money, did you? You're smart.

**Sakura:** I saw a cute outfit there. The love doll dressed in the outfit looked very cute.

**Kero:** Mm-hmm. ...What did you say!  
They have love dolls in the department store nowadays? What an age!

**Sakura:** What're you talking about? They have many for the window displays.

**Kero:** Hey, that's a mannequin! Where did you get that weird word! You're disappointing millions of your fans!

**Sakura:** Wait! Tomoyo told me that they call a big doll a love doll.

**Kero:** That's not true.

**Sakura: **Are you sure?

**Kero:** To use it, first, you need to blow it up like a balloon, and... Hey, what are you driving me to say! (Hits Sakura on the head)

**Sakura:** Aw! You don't know it, in fact, do you? OK, I'm gonna ask Dad about it.

**Kero:** This is not a good idea!

**Sakura:** He knows everything, he's a professor!

Sakura runs out of her room, slamming the door shut.

**Kero:** Come back! Too late...

* * *

Fujitaka is listening to a classical music in the living room.

**Sakura:** Dad, tell me what's the difference between a mannequin and a love doll!

**Fujitaka:** Sakura, what are you saying... out of the blue? (Glasses slip on the nose)

**Sakura: **Tomoyo told me they call a big doll a love doll but another friend said it was not true.

**Fujitaka:** Tomoyo... No wonder, she's Sonomi's daughter.

**Sakura:** Hoe?

**Fujitaka:** Hard to explain...

**Sakura: **Is it a difficult thing?

Touya comes home.

**Touya: **I'm home.  
Wh-what? I can sense an obscene aura...

**Sakura:** Hi, Touya. I'm asking Dad about a love doll.

**Touya:** Ugh, Dad...

**Fujitaka:** She learned this word someplace. I wonder if I should tell her the truth...

**Touya: **I don't think so. She's too young to know it.

**Fujitaka:** You're right.

**Sakura:** What's wrong?

**Fujitaka:** Yes, it's a difficult stuff. Yeah, right. That's what we teach in the university. The students at my university took the exam on the love dolls last year, and only five students passed.

**Sakura: **Is that so?

**Touya:** Phew.

**Sakura:** Then, I'll study hard, so I'll understand what a love doll is, right?

**Fujitaka:** Oh...  
But, Sakura, you shouldn't say that in public.

**Sakura:** Why not?

**Touya:** Say, a talented person doesn't need to show off.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hiiragizawa residence, Eriol is watching Kinomoto family's table talk that he projects on his magic mirror.

**Eriol:** (Chuckles) That's funny. Using his ad-lib, Sakura's father managed to distract Sakura from the true meaning of that word, and now she wants to study hard as the side effect. But it isn't an easy job to make it sound consistent to convince her.

**Suppi:** What are you muttering to yourself, Eriol?

**Eriol:** Oh, Spinel. The mistress of the Clow Cards happened to know a problematic word, and is likely to cause trouble.

**Suppi:** What word?

**Eriol:** Love doll.

**Suppi:** That's not a big deal, though she's a little too young to know it.

**Eriol:** Look, she misunderstands the meaning. At this rate, sooner or later she'll declare that she wants to be a love doll specialist.

**Suppi:** That is not good. (Stifles laughter)

**Nakuru:** Eriol, Suppi, what does that "love doll" mean?

**Eriol:** Oh, Ruby Moon, you're here.

**Nakuru:** Say, what does it mean?

**Suppi:** You already know it...

**Nakuru:** Hey, Suppi, I don't know it, Suppi!

**Suppi:** Who do you think you're calling Suppi!

**Nakuru:** Tell me, Suppi. I don't know such a dirty stuff!

**Suppi:** I knew you know it.

**Eriol:** You two, stay here. I'm out of here.

* * *

Just before 9:00 p.m., Eriol is standing on a branch of a tree in Seijou high.

**Eriol: **Implanting such a word into innocent Sakura, Daidouji-san is a bad girl. There's no end to her brother's worry about Sakura.

Eriol looks at his wristwatch.

**Eriol: **Hmm, it's about the time. Well...

**Spinel:** I found you, Eriol.

**Eriol:** Spinel? You just scared me.

**Spinel:** What are you doing here? Going out all by alone.

**Eriol: **Shhh. Quiet, Spinel.

Eriol eyes glimmer beyond his glasses.

**Eriol:** Hee hee, the girls' softball team in Seijou high practice late these days. They just lower their guard at this late hour, so I can easily peep into the locker room.

**Spinel:** That's why you went out alone...

**Eriol:** It's not an easy job that I have to act like a serious-minded fifth grader in the daytime. Oh, high school girls nowadays are well grown. (Chuckles)

**Spinel:** But why do they practice so late?

**Eriol:** I hear the interschool softball tournament is just around the corner.

**Ruby:** Just around the coner? (Singing) There's a point on the horizen, where the mountains meet the sea. Just around the corner

**Eriol:** Stop singing, or they'll hear us!

**Ruby:** What are you doing, Eriol? You're a peeping Tom?

**Eriol:** You're here, too? You two, don't get in the way of my tiny little hobby.

**Spinel:** Don't worry. That seems to me nothing like air.

**Eriol:** Hmm, right. I guess you don't understand how I feel either, do you?

**Ruby:** You mean that's because you're a man? No, I don't understand it. Cause I'm not a human, not a man or a woman.

**Eriol: **Advantage or disadvantage, I'm a kid in appearance, but I'm an adult in mind. This unballanced circumstances are merely an intermediate state to make my wish from my previous life come true.

**Spinel:** Hmm, adult—you mean a slight difference than grown-up?

**Eriol:** Never mind such a little thing.  
Oh, that girl with an innocent look, but she's a sexy dynamite.

**Spinel: **If you're so interested in women, why don't you have your magic freeze the moment to enjoy as much as you like?

**Eriol:** I'm enjoying this risky situation they might sense us. This thrill is better than any magic.

**Spinel:** ... (Sweatdrop)

**Ruby:** Oh, man. We shouldn't have turned into our Celestial form and been here. Peeping Tom... I should've stayed home and wathed TV.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura is studying very hard.

**Kero: **Hey, Sakura, you've working very hard.

**Sakura: **Yeah. Dad told me that, if I study hard, I'll be able to enter a university and learn everything—even about love dolls.

**Kero: **Ohh, Sakura, you...

**Sakura:** But, you know about such a difficult stuff like love dolls. I've got to admit this time, Kero.

**Kero:** You do? Ha ha ha ha...  
_Great Scott!_

All of a sudden, Sakura gasps.

**Sakura:** Kero, I'm sensing Clow Reed's presence.

**Kero:** Yeah, absolutely it is.

**Sakura: **But, a little different than usual. I kind of guess I shouldn't be there.

**Kero:** You're right. I kind of feel this aura is made of lust.

**Sakura:** Kind of scary...

**Kero:** I see your power has grown so strong... or just a woman's intuition?

**Sakura: **But... Clow Reed's presence implies something mysterious will happen. Hauu, I've never sensed such a scary aura.

* * *

Sakura and Kero traced the aura to Seijo high. Needless to say, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Yue has come.

**Tomoyo:** Today's battle costume is for a fairy tale.

Sakura wears on her head a big cloth folded into a triangle, and wears a white blouse with a frilly chest, over which she wears a wine-red vest with ribbons. Her skirt was wine-red and flared softly, and her shoes look like a wooden shoes (actually made of synthetic fiber for mobility).

**Sakura:** Hauu... this costume kind of matches with tulip fields and windmills, I guess.

**Tomoyo:** Exactly! Like you said, the theme is "Dutch Sakura." (A love doll is called a Dutchwife in Japanese) You're cuter than cutest! Right, Syaoran?

**Syaoran:** I... I... (Blushes as a beet)

**Sakura:** Hey, today's presence feels so scary... that I guess wearing this frilly outfits mean that I put myself in a more dangerous state.

**Yue:** Cerberus, this aura is...

**Cerberus:** Yeah, it's Clow Reed's essential aura. He used to radiate this kind of aura when creating a Clow Card.

**Sakura:** Kero, Yue, the aura is fading.

**Cerberus:** Find the source, quick! Sakura's gang are run to where the aura comes from.

**Eriol: **OK, that's all for today. Hee hee, it really satisfied me. I can not stop this habit.

**Spinel:** Hey, we got a problem, Eriol.

**Eriol:** What's the matter?

Eriol can see Sakura's gang run toward the tree in which Eriol is hiding.

**Eriol:** Why? Why are they here?

**Spinel:** Your mystical aura...

**Eriol:** What the...! She sensed my presence!

**Ruby:** Eriol, when you were busy peeping, you forgot to control your aura, radiating your dirty old power like that.

**Eriol: **Don't call it a dirty old power. It's no good if she identifies us.

**Ruby: **Shall we escape?

**Eriol:** It's too late. I didn't expect this, but let's have some fun.

Eriol raises his staff and swing it slowly, and then a number of softballs pour down on Sakura's gang.

**Syaoran: **Ah! What's happening!

**Tomoyo:** A hail of softballs.

**Sakura:** What's going on?

Above them all, forty or fifty life-size dolls looking like women fly and take an air raid on Sakura's gang, shooting softballs out from thier O-shaped mouth.

**Sakura: **Hoeee! What's that! Big dolls—are they mannequins or...?

**Tomoyo:** They're love dolls!

**Sakura:** How do you know!

**Tomoyo: **Because they're dressed like flight attendants, and open their mouths in O!

**Kero:** It's not the time for a chit-chat! Do what you have to do!

**Syaoran: **Hyah! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Syaoran blocks the softballs with his kung fu, but the attack is beyond his capacity.

**Syaoran:** Shucks... there are too many.

Eriol is seeing Sakura dodging the attacks.

**Eriol:** It was close. But, it's my turn. What are you going to do, Sakura-san?

**Spinel:** No matter how cool you act, you can't hide your obscenity to peep in the locker room—air raid by the love doll squadron, huh?

**Ruby:** Why do they have to be flight attendants?

**Eriol:** It's my taste! No critics!

Syaoran takes out his sword, and uses his magic.

**Syaoran:** Lightning! Hyah!

Syaoran's magic scatters the dolls, but they soon resume the attack.

**Sakura:** Oh, no... Ouch!

**Tomoyo:** We're in big trouble!

Yue unfolds his wings to protect Sakura from the hail of softballs.

**Sakura:** Thank you, Yue. But you look pale.

**Yue:** I'm fine. Hey, Cerberus, Clow's aura has shifted into the combat mode.

**Cerberus:** You're right. What should we do with the flying love dolls?

Cerberus unfolds his wings to protect Tomoyo.

**Tomoyo:** Thank you, Kero. If a ball cracked the lens, I wouldn't be able to videotape kawaii Sakura's action.

**Sakura:** Hauu... Collapses

Eriol chuckles up in the tree.

**Eriol:** Seems Yue almost runs out of his power. He's worn out.

**Ruby:** "Yue Beaten up by Love Dolls"... funny episode!

Sakura is thinking under Yue's protection.

**Sakura:** _Something poured and I was almost buried... I once experienced a situation like this... _

**Syaoran: **I can't block!

**Sakura: **That's right! Erase Card can erase all the dolls!

**Cerberus: **Use another Card! Think!

**Sakura:** That won't do?

**Cerberus:** That may do, but you've already transform it into Sakura Card. You've got to use this chance to transform another Card!

**Syaoran:** Are you sure another Card will work?

**Cerberus:** I'm not sure, but I somehow hope there's a way.

**Tomoyo:** Sakura! How about the Arrow Card?

**Yue: **Will the Arrow Card work on dolls?

**Tomoyo: **Love dolls aren't ordinary dolls. I guess it'll work.

**Sakura:** Tomoyo, if you insist, I'm sure it will.

Sakura takes out the Arrow Card and throws it.

**Sakura:** Card created by Clow, discard your old form and be reborn, under the name of Sakura, the new mistress! Arrow!

The Arrow Card turns into a number of arrows piercing the love dolls. The dolls fly in all directions like a balloon expelling air; some of them fly to Eriol hiding in the tree.

**Eriol: **Oh, no! We've got to get out of here.

When Eriol and his guardians are gone, the love dolls and softballs eventually all disappear.

**Sakura:** Are you all right, Yue?

**Yue:** Yes.

**Syaoran:** Good job, Sakura.

**Sakura: **That was because of Tomoyo's advice.

**Tomoyo: **They were just love dolls.

**Sakura: **You're great, Tomoyo. See how hard I'll study, because I want to know a lot about love dolls like you do.

**Tomoyo:** Oh, my. I shouldn't have said such a word to you. Uh, I guess it's no good saying that word in public.

**Sakura:** Oh, yeah. Dad and Touya said the same thing.

**Tomoyo:** Of course, they do.

**Sakura:** They said "a talented person doesn't need to show off."

**Tomoyo:** What?

**Syaoran:** What's it all about?

**Tomoyo:** Anyway, you shouldn't say such a word.

**Sakura:** Hoe? Not untill I become a college student?

**Tomoyo: **I guess you'll know it before you become a college student, but none of your fans would be pleased.

**Sakura:** What do you mean? I'm really confused!

**Tomoyo:** For better or for worse, once you know what's a love doll is, you'll hate to talk about it in pulic for sure.

**Syaoran: **Hey, Tomoyo. What are you guys talking about?

**Yue:** Clow's relative, it's rude to ask a lady such a question.

**Cerberus: **Oh, that means you already know it, too, Yue?

* * *

Back in Hiiragizawa residence:

**Eriol: **I wonder when Sakura will ever know the true meaning of love doll.

**Nakuru: **He acts pretty weird, today.

**Eriol:** She had the Arrow Card to disable Clow Reed's magic, and turned it against me. That was impressive.

**Suppi: **Peeping in the locker room, and getting blind to the enemies, finally you were attacked by the love dolls you created.

**Nakuru:** Shame on you, Eriol.

**Eriol:** You can't understand how I feel as long as you're sexless.

**Nakuru: **You're totally a dirty old man.

The End... perhaps... ;


End file.
